Percy' god Experience
by Happy Dolphin sea-power
Summary: Placed after the second Titan war. Percy gets in trouble with the remaining evil leftovers from Kronos' army, and they find his Achilles heel. But with a rescue from the gods and the fates Percy survive as an immortal/god. Follow as Percy tries to become mortal again with help from his friends and family. Rated T just in case.
1. My mom offers me a quest

**Hello fellow PJO fans**

**This is my first fanfiction so I'm still learning. Now that I've gotten this of my chest lets move on to more important stuff. This is a Percy Jackson fanfic taking place right after the second titan war, the reason it's not after the second giant war, is because I don't know how Percy and co will act after the HoO series or if "GASP" gods forbid Percy will die. Oh and btw English isn't my first language so please be nice ok:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Percy Jackson he belongs to Rick Riordan:(**

* * *

So the whole "god situation" started when I was about to die…

But that comes later.

So to sum up… There I was happy to be alive, and looking forward to be going back to school. Now I know what you must be thinking, Percy looking forward to go back to school, the world must be ending! No nothing like that, after the Titan war ended everything slowly started to go back to normal. For me it was a long waited break for all that prophecy stuff, and going back to Goode high seemed like some sort of a ritual that I needed to do, to make it official.

But even I should know, that the fates would never allow me that.

I was sitting in my room, reading a Greek book about Achilles that Annabeth gave me (of course). Annabeth thought that since I now had the Achilles curs, I should study up on him. So that I could, and I quote from Annabeth, _Avoid making the same fatal mistake that became his end_. It just sounded depressing to me, but even I had to admit that the book was pretty awesome.

"Percy" called my mom from the kitchen, "yeah" I answered, not looking up from my book. I heard her sight heavily "could you come out here for a second?" "Huh…" I looked disoriented up from my book, getting back to reality. "Uh… yeah sorry." I placed the book, and speed walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile when I saw my mom standing in front of the own brushing of remaining spots of flour. She looked up and saw me, a big motherly smile took form on her lips, and I couldn't help, for a small moment to feel like I was 12-year-old Percy again. "Hey mom, what's up?" I asked, sniffing the air. "Are you baking blue chocolate chip cookies?" again sniffing the air suspiciously, yep I thought defiantly cookies. My mom must have seen my mouth begin to drool, because she suddenly got a very stern look on her face. "No Percy, it's for dessert! I can't have you eating all the cookies, there won't be any left for Paul!" she said firmly. "Now back to the reason I called you out here in the beginning." She said, and started to wash her hands in the kitchen sink. "Can you go to the grocery shop and buy me some eggs; I used the last ones on the cookies." She explained, "Sure mom." I said like a model son, after the battle of Manhattan I tried to be extra nice and sweet for my mom. Even though my mom is the one of the bravest people I've ever known, she was still pretty shaken after the war.

As I opened the door moms head popped out from the side of the kitchen, "oh! and Percy honey." She said in a motherly jet worried voice, "Try not to get hurt." I looked into her face; and in a millisecond, I saw fear flash across her face. "Don't worry mom," I said in a reassuring voice, "I won't." and with that I took of to buy eggs for my mother.


	2. I get kidnapped by Kronos' fan club

**Hey peps:)**

**So this chapter is gonna be longer then the last one, I will try to make them as long as possible, since I too hate small chapters^_^**

**Ohh and I almost forgot…**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe the PJO series it's all Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"That will be 4.00 dollars." Repeated the cashier, now getting a little grumpy, "Hallo, you have to pay!" I looked back at her, still a bit nervous, I was sure that I saw something… shrugging it off, I flashed a goofy smile, and said, "Sorry" I gave her the 4.00 dollars quickly, and almost ran out of the store, with the eggs in one hand.

I was 98% certain that somebody in that grocery store had been stalking me; Now don't get your toga in a twist, just because I didn't look more into it. I wasn't even sure that I really was being stalked, or if it just was my nerves that still was a bit wrecked after the battle of Manhattan. But I still wasn't taking any chances, so I walked as fast as a guy with eggs in one hand could.

I tried to think about something positive, Annabeth, My mom, Grover the new lord of the wild. However, I still couldn't shake the feeling of being followed.

I walked around a corner, and faced a completely empty street. Okay this is the last drop, this is defiantly a monsters doing.

I got out my trusty pen riptide and as usual, it grew into my three-foot long bronze sword. Now I could at least face the monster somewhat ready. As I walked down the abandon street, I began to wonder, why the monster/monsters would wait for me to walk out of the grocery store, and not just attack me as soon as they saw me… Monsters aren't known to be the patient or smart types, so why would they care if there was people to see them, the mist usually covers that part. The more I thought about it, the more did I realize that there was something completely wrong about this…

As I heard a loud _whoosh_ sound come from above, it was first then, I finally realized that I had walked into a trap. A large golden bronze net landed on me, before I could jump out of the way, and forced me to the ground. Hades! Annabeth is gonna kill me for being this stupid. "Heh… if it isn't our favorite demigod." Said a man standing above me. I struggled to shift into a position, so that I could see what was going on above me. Man! Felt like a fish stuck in a net. A man in black military boots, black military pants, and a black t-shirt with the name **Kronos **written across his chest in gold, looked down at me with a maniac gleam in his eyes. Argh horse crap! This dude where obviously crazy. Two men wearing the same cloths walked up to the crazy dude and asked, "What shall we do with the half breed boss?" They all looked down at me as if I was some sort of animal, "Take him back to base."

So… my day aren't exactly going as planned.

To think a half hour ago I was sitting in my room reading a book about Achilles, and now I'm being dragged into a car's luggage trunk, stuck in a golden bronze net, oh and with duct tape across my mouth. Man, the fates really hate me.

"Holy crap! He's heavy boss!" said the dude trying to lift me into the luggage trunk. The boss marched over to the henchman trying fruitlessly to lift me into the trunk. "Of course he is! You dumbass! When you bathes in the river Styx you gain invulnerability that's like iron skin!" Said crazy boss as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Man these guys are weird, with the help from crazy boss, the henchman managed to finally get me up, and into the trunk. The crazy boss looked down at me with his maniac eyes, and said a last sentence so creepy that it gave me Goosebumps. "Night night sea spawn."

**********************************time skip***************************************

Bumping around in a smelly trunk apparently kick started my brain, and I got an idea, I could use me and Grover' empathy link and if Grover got my massage, he could contact camp wherever he was.

"Grover!" whispered I intense, desperately hoping to get through.

I tried again a little bit louder "GROver!"

A humming started in my head like an old TV being turned on, a picture started to form in my head, Grover and his girlfriend Juniper siting on a bench Talking, and holding hands. I cough loudly trying to get their attention. Grover jump up from the bench blushing like crazy.

"Perrrcy what is it?" he bleated nervous.

"Grover this is important! I've been captured in some sort of a net that I can't escape from, by what I think is survivors from Kronos' army, please alert Chiron as soon as possible." I said as fast as I could.

"Do you know where they are keeping you?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"No I'm in a luggage trunk, they kidnapped me a few streets from mom and Paul' apartment. Hurry they seem too smart to be monsters!"

Grover nodded determent, and as if on cue, the connection stared to fade.

* * *

**I Hope it was somewhat good enough:)**


End file.
